1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to silicon carbide single crystals and, in particular, to vanadium-compensated, Semi-Insulating (hereafter 'SI) SiC single crystals of 4H and 6H polytype intended for applications in semiconductor, electronic and optoelectronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art